1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power working machine such as a hedge trimmer, and more particularly to the construction of a transmission case cover of the power working machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power working machine such as a hedge trimmer generally comprises: a prime mover case portion with a built-in prime mover such as an electric motor or an internal combustion engine; a mount base portion constituting a transmission case in which a power transmission mechanism such as gears driven by the prime mover is installed; a working portion comprising clipper blades and the like which are driven by the prime mover through the power transmission mechanism; and a handle connected to the mount base portion. The mount base portion is provided with a transmission cover for the power transmission mechanism at the bottom portion thereof, and the transmission cover is fastened and fixed to the mount base portion through a plurality of fastening screws. The prime mover and the case there of are fastened and fixed to the mount base portion from the bottom portion thereof through a plurality of fastening screws, and some of the fastening screws are covered by the transmission cover, and others are directly exposed to outside.